


Haram

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Muslim characters, Negative and Positive Connotations of Muslim themes, Polyamory, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Serik’s father explodes on him when he mentions his engagement to Mika.





	Haram

“It is haram to lay with another man! You know this! I will not sit around and watch you throw away your chance at paradise for some back alley aqımaq! I will not watch my son stew himself in haram!” 

The imam bellowed in Serik’s face, ignoring the protests of his daughter and wife. Serik took a step forward and clenched his fists. 

“It is haram to abuse your family! To instill into their hearts fear at your words instead of warmth at your embrace! Jamilah’s mother left because of you! My mother killed herself because of you! Inkar is depressed because of you, Sofia refuses to speak because of you!”

He took another step forward and pushed his father. 

“My haram, as you call it, is rooted in love. Your haram is rooted in hate and insecurity.”

He turned around and grabbed his older sister’s hand. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. 

“Jamilah and I will not let you bully us around for living our truths. Jamilah has an apartment with her wife waiting across town and my fiancé lives across the hall. I hope Inkar has the courage to leave you and find help for Sofia. They have a family with us.”

He crossed to his stepmother and kissed her daughter’s head. The woman wasn’t even a decade older than him but already had one child and another on the way. Serik could never grip how such a beautiful kind woman could have married a hateful ugly man like his father. 

“I am going home to see my mother and father-in-laws, my sisters, and my fiancé. Whom I love very much, who lives in even more haram than I do and has lived through the haram of so many hateful men like you.”

He walked to the door and ushered his sister outside. 

“Inkar, Mika’s mother had me come over to invite you for dinner. She understands the struggle of being a young mother. She wanted to talk to you.” 

Serik watched as his stepmother walked into the hallway and softly shut the door to not disturb his little sister. He crossed to his father and quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. The man’s feet dangled, barely scraping the floor. 

“If you ever get close to my family, if you so much as look at them, if I ever see another bruise on Inkar’s face or arms, I will show you just how much haram I have truly embraced into my life.”

He dropped the man on the floor and walked to the door again. He looked back at his father one last time. 

“And, Amir? Don’t get up before I leave. I wore these for a reason.” 

With a nod to his heavy military boots, Serik disappeared.


End file.
